


Take You Home

by loeywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeywrites/pseuds/loeywrites
Summary: he didn't travel in a country just to get lost in an unfamiliar city, nothing but a few cash, not even enough to buy him food and a dead phone in his pocket.more importantly, meeting the reason behind this "moving on" trip.Will he ask for help? or run away again?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 14





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a bite-sized chanbaek short one-shot for y'all.
> 
> unbeta-ed so sorry in advance. enjoyseu!

He looked over at his ex-lover, the taller guy busy taking pictures of the scenery, he looked peaceful, calm and happy. His face doesn't show any traits of getting out from a seven-years long relationship.

Tsk. The audacity.

Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh, as he went again for a walk, hoping someone in this place can understand him even in broken Korean or English, because please! he doesn't really understand their language, he went here to move on and enjoy not learning another language, cuz fucker he can do that on his own country.

He badly needs to go back to his hotel room and have his much deserved sleep. If only he didn't think of roaming around as soon as he lands then maybe he won't get freaking lost. 

The latter stomped his feet on the ground, creating a puffing sound, he fished out his wallet from his pocket and was about to open it and count the few bills and coins when a hand, faster like the flash of light, got it in an instant.

Baekhyun left dumbfounded, looking at his now empty hands.

_what the actual fuck?_

Before his eyes get teary, he screams for help in his own language, he screams profanities. People passing by him were looking like he was a mad man overdosed on his medicine, he even heard some of them say "psychopath" which he perfectly knew the meaning but pays no attention to that, he screams and screams for help even if there's no one willing to. 

With frustrated tears flowing down his eyes, he flopped down on the pavement making himself small as he cried his heart out on his arms, thinking that maybe this is his bad karma already for everything he did and bad decisions he made, and that maybe this is the end of his life. He continued crying, not even caring about his surroundings, his eyes were sore, throat hurting from too much bawling already.

A warm palm on his back startled him, he looked up only to see Park Chanyeol crouching in front of him, huge eyes staring directly at him. He felt embarrassment crawl into his system as he bowed his head again, crying silently, frustration, anger and now with regrets. 

Regrets showing him in the form of Park Chanyeol.

His sobs were cut but as his face was being scooped and next thing he knew, Chanyeol was wiping his tear-stained face, lips tightly closed but releasing deep sighs. Baekhyun cries harder, shutting his eyes as he wails. 

Why was Chanyeol so kind? He hurts him but he's here holding his face with too much tenderness, wiping his tears away. He shouldn't be like this, Chanyeol should get mad at him, not giving a damn care about Baekhyun. 

He felt guilty.

Baekhyun was nothing but an asshole, he didn't deserve the guy in front of him. 

"Let's go, we're going home" Chanyeol said, dimples showing as he smiled down on him, he laid a hand in front of Baekhyun, but the latter being eaten by guilt and frustration stared at his hand and cried louder.

_Why do I let Park Chanyeol go?_ he thought.

unbeknownst to him, the taller heard it clearly as he blurted it out unconsciously.

"I wonder too," Chanyeol whispered, ignoring the slight pang on his heart.

but he stands with his goal right now, and that is to take him home safe and soundㅡor maybe take him back? but really, either the two, he'll gladly do.

♡

They arrived at Baekhyun's hotel in no time. Chanyeol did everything for him, he paid for the food and transportation, they even went to police station to report the incident which luckily he thinks when they got back his wallet, the police officer said a group of four person report and dropped the lost wallet earlier on the station as they saw it lying on the pavement while they were strolling around. All his cards and ID were still there (luckily) but the few bills and coins weren't and Baekhyun thinks it's better than nothing to get back at all.

After everything happened still no one speaks after, the taller wanted to talk albeit the awkward atmosphere around them, but he forced himself to shut up and stay mum, walking beside the smaller who he thinks still traumatized for what happened.

Baekhyun on the other hand, contemplating with his thoughts as they were walking towards his hotel room. He glanced at Chanyeol's shoes every once in a while, checking if the man was still there, ironic really, cuz he already let him go but why can't he do the same right now? 

They stopped in front of his hotel room, giving Chanyeol occasional side glance only seeing the taller busy tapping at his phone, he can feel the awkwardness starting to rise from the ground for the nth time, when Chanyeol met his stares, and again, no one speaks, the both of them keep silent and treat that as their dear friend. 

Another moment passed and it's still clear as the moonlight shining outside the hotel, that they both don't want to let each other go. 

Not until Baekhyun clears his throat and gets the spare key card given by the hotel staff earlier from his pocket, Chanyeol also looks away, not even knowing how to say goodbye to his ex-boyfriend.

Well what do you expect? he wasn't really good at saying 'goodbye'. 

Baekhyun's the expert one with these things without having enough reason at least. He was still clueless as the day he was born about their break-up, heck they didn't even fight with each other that day. He just received a message from Baekhyun saying "let's broke up" and after that he can't reach the smaller, his phone was off, he moved out from his apartment and even banned Chanyeol from the company, he was working at, and for the whole two months he asked himself why, how, what, where and many more inquisitive phrases, but after the third month of the break-up he thought that maybe Baekhyun already got so done with him, that made him left. 

It's just hurtful to the part that Chanyeol was already to give him their planned future into lifeㅡhe was already planning to propose to him but sadly Baekhyun planned to leave him ahead of time.

Chanyeol swallows the lump on his throat before saying an inaudible 'i'm going' but before he makes a step, he feels Baekhyun's arms around his waist as muffled sniffles echoes around the empty hallway.

Baekhyun was mumbling incoherently that made him twist his body to peek at the smaller but the latter tightly hugs his waist to keep him from his position. Chanyeol let out a sigh, letting his ex-boyfriend cry on his denim jacket, comforting him as he gave his hands lying on his stomach soft stroke, silently saying " _it's okay_ " which Baekhyun might or might not get.

"Baek," deep voice blends with those agonizing sobs, "stop crying, you're safe" he said staring at the size different of their hands, he missed those slender fingers who always holding his when everything seems to be against at him, with just a touch from these hands, he can keep going, he can fight the hardship cuz he knew at the end of the day he'll be holding them, but shit really happens and the only hands that keep his sanity from him, left and let go of his hand without a warning.

but that's okay, he loved him too much to question that, all he wanted to know was if he's safe and happy, that was Chanyeol's only concern.

"i-i'm so sorry," he heard Baekhyun said in between his sobs.

Chanyeol felt his hug tightens even more, caging him in his small arms. He stayed mum about that, not even knowing what he was sorry for. 

"Baek its fine, were in a foreign countryㅡ"

"i s-still love y-you" Baekhyun said, clutching his denim jacket, "I'm so sorry Chanyeol," he added as the latter buried his face further on the fabric.

Chanyeol froze at his spot.

"I got afraid, I saw the ring that night, and I know that you're going to ask my hand for marriage" Baekhyun let his tears flow, pouring his heart as he talked "that's why I left. i know petty reason but i don't want to disappoint you or hurt yoㅡ"

"You just did," he retorts, cutting Baekhyun midway, heart aching too much as his eyes starts to water and let some precious beads of tears flows down on his cheek like waterfalls droplets "it's not the smartest move, because even if you say no i can understand, i will and have to understand your decision" he forced to remove his hands and face him, "do you think if you say no, i will leave you?" he chuckles bitterly, looking at his ex-boyfriend who's head bowed down as he cries, "my love for you was bigger Baekhyun! i'm not that immature"

"i'm so s-sorry"

"i did loved you too much i guess"

Chanyeol bites down his lower lips, "it might hurt me but i can work my way to get your 'yes' like how i got it, seven years ago when i asked you to date me" he smiles sadly thinking that Baekhyun's trust on him wasn't even enough to doubt him.

"but its fine, its okay, i'm making a move to let the fact sink on my system" he wipes his own tears as he chuckles, "i can travel alone even though i'm so afraid of a fucking plane and live alone without you, see? i'm not that dependent now unlike how you nagged at me" he nods at himself, "at least thank you, now that i'm fully aware of do's and don'ts that i should do for my next relationship" he made a light empty chuckles as his eyes stares at him, watching his shoulders shakes from sobbing.

"C-chanyeol," Baekhyun reached out for his hands, cold and shaky ones hold on his, gripping on it tightly as he shakes his head, "g-giant i'm sorry" it was almost a whisper but he heard it again.

He sighs in defeat and pulls the smaller in a hug, he's afraid he'll get sick from too much crying, he plants a comforting kiss on his temples as he gave comforting massages the point on his nape where he knew he can relax the most.

"Baek stop crying, i understand alreadyㅡ"

"i w-want you back"

♡

Chanyeol woke to multiple rings from his phone, he carefully slid on his side, untangling himself with the sheet as he searched for the device, with a hazy mind he answered the call.

_"Chanyeol? hey"_

"who the fuck are you?"

_"wow i'm hurt, fucker please be grateful i told you where Baekhyun was"_

he frowns, looking at his phone as he squints his eyes, seeing "Beom-hyung" on the screen. He immediately got his phone back on his ears "hyung i'm sorry, i was sleeping" but let out a wide smile.

_"so? what happened? Does my brother say yes?"_

and like on cue, Baekhyun's head peaks cutely on the door frame, looking directly at his fiancé.

"he did, thanks hyung, talk to you later" he tossed the phone on the mattress, and walked towards his now fiancé.

"who's that?" 

Chanyeol leans down to kiss him, "Beom-hyung" he smiles

"and what does my brother need?"

"gossip" 

Baekhyun laughed and he did the same.

He missed this, he missed Baekhyun.

They went three months apart and he thinks that made them a better version of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the version that he knew will conquer all the hardship that the future will bring as long as they are together.

side by side. hand in hand.

"I love you, _future husband_ ," he whispered.

[E N D]

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this far then thank you so much, hope u have a delicious meal today cuz u deserve it! hehe love y'all 💛 
> 
> violent reaction? just drop on my twt dm @fortunebaekkie ^^


End file.
